Wul'ur V Resistance outpost
"Welcome to our outpost, soldiers. We hope that-" "Nice place you've got here. Must've cost a fortune, kinda like what you guys owe us." - Admiral Rulso Quillon before being interrupted by Cain Klivian The Wul'ur V Resistance outpost was a small starfighter outpost located on the southern hemisphere of the forest moon of Wul'ur V. Maintained by a skeleton crew of only 50 personnel, the outpost served as a platform for which to launch X-wing starfighters on reconnaissance and possibly combat missions against their enemies, the First Order. Description The Resistance's starfighter outpost was a small outpost meant for launching T-70 X-wing starfighters for patrol duty or reconnaissance missions, and later, combat missions, against the First Order. Located in the southern hemisphere of the moon, just north of the Moonlight Basin, it was crewed by roughly 50 personnel, including the starfighter pilots of Silver Squadron, security personnel, and the various mechanics and droids needed around the base for normal routine outpost duties. Due to the small number of personnel, soldiers and pilots often worked two different shifts, much like at the Resistance's main base at D'Qar. The outpost featured twelve landing pads for Silver Squadron's T-70 X-wing's, which the outpost's mechanics and maintenance crews covered with tarps whenever the moon's large monsoons would rain upon the outpost during the summer months. It also contained a small barracks, latrine, and dining facility for the Resistance troops based there, where they enjoyed the basic amenities of life when off duty. The command staff of the outpost also needed a command center from which to launch fighters or prepare missions and briefings, as well as contacting Resistance High Command at D'Qar. As such, they constructed a small replica of D'Qar's command center, so it would be more familiar for the staff of the outpost as well as High Command whenever they visited. History When the Resistance was founded in 28 ABY to spy on the increasing threat of the First Order, they recruited Admiral Quillon, a veteran of the Galactic Civil War. He, like many other veteran Resistance commanders, saw the need for starfighter squadrons among the Resistance. Proposing that the Resistance construct small outposts across the galaxy to respond to threats and/or emergencies anytime, anywhere, he was put in command of the Wul'ur V base, overseeing its day-to-day routine as well as its intelligence and starfighter missions. When three young Resistance fighters arrived at the base aboard the Shadow's Scepter after being contacted by Admiral Quillon, the base's only starfighter unit, Silver Squadron, was sent on a combat mission targeting the First Order's new tibanna refueling platform in the gas giant Arkanis IX. Sending Jason Sarkin undercover as a First Order officer and Koren Forsec with Silver Squadron, the Resistance forces were able to destroy the refueling platform, but not before revealing themselves and the location of their base to the First Order, who they knew would be on their way soon. Ordering an immediate evacuation plan, Admiral Quillon oversaw the outpost's personnel as they loaded themselves and their gear aboard the Inek, an old, yet functional, CIS Recusant-class light destroyer. With the base fully evacuated, it was left to be overrun with the various native wildlife and flora, once again on it's own. Behind the Scenes The article photo is the concept artwork for the Batuu ancient ruins, a location featured at Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge. The command center photo is concept artwork of the Resistance base from Star Wars'' Episode VII: ''The Force Awakens.Category:Age of Resistance Category:Locations Category:HQs/Bases